XANATOS
by Pablo87
Summary: Tras el fin de las Guerras Huecas, los humanos viven en tranquilidad en Equestria, pero cuando un recuerdo del pasado vuelva a ellos, ¿podrán seguir en paz mientras dure?
1. Renace la esperanza de la humanidad

**1. Renace la humanidad**

Han pasado meses desde los eventos de las Segundas Guerras Huecas y desde entonces la vida no puede ser mejor para los humanos. En especial para Hope: está enamorado, tiene a los mejores amigos del mundo y la galaxia entera a su lado, cuida infructuosamente y con mucho apoyo de las cientos de vidas que habitan la primera colonia humana en Equestria que es Rise y además cuenta con el apoyo de todos. Pero nada de eso es más importante que lo que se esperaba desde hace meses. En todo Rise y Ponyville, desde que se anunciara la noticia, se esperaba un evento muy, muy especial: el nacimiento del primer humano en la colonia desde el final del Éxodo. Hope todavía recordaba con una media sonrisa el día en el que los padres anunciaron la noticia. Quien hubiera esperado eso. Y mucho menos de nada más y nada menos que Amalia y Rob. Sabía que eran pareja y que intimaban mucho, pero jamás esperaba tanto. Por supuesto, la noticia fue una auténtica bomba que impactó a todos. Hope estaba entre alegre y reprendedor como un padre primerizo con sus niños pequeños, Tifa estaba igual pero apoyaba más a Amalia. Hope lo achacaba al hecho de que tenía sentimientos disparejos con los futuros padres, asi que todos decidieron dejarle tranquilo y centrarse en los futuros padres.

Faltaba poco para este acontecimiento único y todos tanto en Rise como en Ponyville están expectantes del nacimiento del primer humano oficialmente equestre, pero lo que a Hope de verdad le preocupaba era el exceso de atención. Pero en su lugar, otra cosa había alcanzado la polémica de la colonia: el futuro del niño, lo cual llamó la atención de ciertos indeseables, entre ellos Big Bert, quien había conseguido hacer algunos amigos gracias a la discusión que pensaban como él. Sus discusiones levantaron tal debate entre los colonos que al final todos se reunían una vez al día en el sótano de Rise para tratar de alcanzar un acuerdo.

- Miradlo de esta forma- explicaba Bert a su pandilla más grande de aliados junto a otros vecinos suyos- Sería lo más justo que el niño fuera reconocido oficialmente como terrestre, como un humano de la Tierra. Aunque nazca aquí, en Equestria.

- Aunque digas eso, Big Bert- tomó la palabra otro- No es como si pudiéramos ir a la Tierra y esperar a que nazca allí.

- Tampoco estoy diciendo eso…

- No me creo que estéis teniendo este tipo de conversación- dijo Emmanuel- Ni siquiera os atañe.

- ¡Tú calla, emo! Ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí. Desde que llegamos ni te has molestado en pasarte por aquí hasta después de la guerra ¿Qué pintas tú en esto de todas formas?

- Soy otro vecino y tengo tanto derecho a opinar como vosotros. Hope dice que puedo pasarme por aquí cuando quiera, asi que tanto da.

- No me creo que Hart todavía te reconozca como habitante después de largarte sin más desde el día cero.

- No creo que nada del futuro del niño sea cosa que vosotros tengáis que decidir. Y puesto que es inevitable que el niño no sea reconocido como equestre pese a su condición humana, tampoco se le puede forzar a ser humano por orden de un papel. Nacerá en Equestria, asi que será equestre.

- ¿Tú eres ecologista extremo, no?

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- Ya me conozco a los hippies renegados como vosotros. Siempre imponiendo los deseos propios a los de los demás. Una vez leí una historia de un naturalista que pidió recibir tratamiento natural en vez de medicamentos. Sufrió durante días y finalmente murió.

- Eso no fue por su decisión. Tenía cáncer. Reconoce que la medicina moderna tampoco abarca mucho campo en ese aspecto.

- Da igual, sigue imponiéndose a los demás.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver. Te estás descentrando para desautorizarme en este debate.

- ¿Y por qué no dejáis que los padres decidan?- preguntó Sunny.

- ¡Bah! Como si pudieran elegir. Todavía son demasiado jóvenes para tomar esas medidas por su cuenta.

- No son más jóvenes que tú- dijo Emmanuel.

- Pero tampoco más viejos que yo.

- Eso no te da derecho a tomar TÚ precisamente las decisiones.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Me atengo a los hechos. Tú fuiste un buscaproblemas que se metió con todos en Rise y Ponyville durante días. En aquel momento no parecía importante en absoluto la vida de los demás ¿Por qué ahora sí?

- ¡Oye, no te pases! Fui un bruto, si, pero eso no quiere decir que me dé igual que alguien se muera o siga viviendo, maldita sea.

- Bueno, ya basta- intervino Rob junto a su novia, quien también estaba presente- Nada de todo esto importa.

Rob quiso decir más concretamente que la discusión no importaba, pero para Amalia eso significaba otra cosa muy diferente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó ella- ¿Acaso no importo? ¿O tu hijo?

- Amalia, no es eso lo que…

- Ya, claro. No era lo que querías decir. Claro que no.

Dicho esto, se fue seguida de cerca por su pareja. Hope finalmente tomó cartas en el asunto por primera vez.

- Suficiente- dijo- Ya es más que suficiente. Emmanuel y Bert, dejad estas estúpidas discusiones. Si queréis pelearos adelante, pero dejad fuera de eso a los demás. Porque si os lleváis la relación de Ami y Rob en el proceso, no pienso dejaros en paz nunca. Lo juro.

Nadie dijo nada más, pero se dio por entendido que se levantaba la sesión de manera inmediata.

Mientras, Ami se había encerrado en su cama-cápsula y no deseaba ver a nadie. Ni siquiera a su chico. Pero eso no evitaba que una buena pareja se quedara al lado de la entrada de la cápsula para saber cómo se encontraba.

- Sabes que no es bueno que estés sola, Ami.

- Vete. No quiero verte.

- No seas así, por favor. Sabes bien que no quería decirlo en ese sentido.

- Pero al final lo dijiste.

- ¡No, nada de eso! Lo nuestro es importante, Ami. Te quiero. Con locura. Y quiero a nuestro bebé sin importar si es niño o niña (de hecho, prefiero dejarlo para la sorpresa). Pero no considero tan importante que el niño sea tratado como humano o como equestre porque eso no cambiará el hecho de que es nuestro hijo… O hija, como resulte ser ¿verdad?

- Bueno… No.

- Entonces no creo que debamos preocuparnos por temas secundarios como esos. Pero si es tan importante para ti…

Sin mediar más palabra, Amalia salió de su cama y abrazó a su novio.

- Perdona. Son las hormonas.

- Tranquila, estoy al corriente. NEAH nos pasó ese manual de fases del embarazo ¿Recuerdas? Seguramente todo este embrollo no fue bueno para ti, pero todos insistieron tanto… Supongo que debí imponerme.

- Está bien, no pasa nada.

El sonido seco del golpeteo de unos nudillos contra la puerta de entrada de metal principal a la habitación no tardó en hacerse notar, interrumpiendo a los amantes en su reconciliación. Y en el preciso instante en el que Rob abrió la puerta tuvo inmediatamente unos deseos automáticos de dar el portazo a quien llamaba: nada menos que Big Bert. Pero su parte civilizada se impuso y le impidió hacerlo.

- ¿Qué quieres? Ya hemos terminado con el debate. Amalia está embarazada, en un estado muy delicado y para nada dispuesta a discutir temas de nuestra vida privada que no os incumben a ninguno de vosotros en absoluto, asi que si no te importa te agradecería que nos dejaras tranquilos.

- Vale, paz. No he venido a discutir el mismo asunto de antes con vosotros, sólo deseo disculparme. Hope nos ha dado a todos un buen rapapolvo y nos ha pedido que vengamos a disculparnos. Lo siento.

- Me alegra saberlo.

- De hecho, quería aprovechar esta ocasión para preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Supongo que sí tendréis pensado casaros.

- No realmente. Aunque haya un niño de camino, no nos parecía totalmente apropiado teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación actual.

- Bueno, si queréis yo puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Tú?

- ¿A qué viene ese tono de escepticismo?

- No sabía que fueras cura ahora.

- Y no lo soy, pero terminé el año de estudios universitarios de Derecho que me quedaba en Rise y por tanto soy oficialmente juez de paz, representante de la ley en Rise y puedo casaros legal y oficialmente para siempre- se acerca un poco para susurrarle algo al oído- Y aunque no tuvierais intención de casaros ¿No crees que esto te ayudaría a recuperar totalmente la confianza de tu querida novia? ¿Qué dices?

Rob miró con cierto tono sospechoso y luego se giró a Amalia, quien no había dicho nada ni parecía querer tomar parte en la conversación. Ni siquiera prestó demasiada atención.

- Ami.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La pregunta atrapó tan desprevenida la chica que casi se arranca el mechón de pelo con el que estaba jugando al estar enrevesada en sus pensamientos.

- Yo… Yo… Yo…

- Piénsalo. Sólo piénsalo. Big Bert puede ser nuestro testigo legal. Luego podremos organizar la ceremonia oficial con todos ¿Qué me dices?

- Oh, Rob… Yo… Yo… ¡Acepto! ¡Claro que si!

Ambos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, aunque Rob se contuvo un poco por miedo a hacer daño al niño.

- Felicidades- dijo Emmanuel, quien apareció entonces de repente- Ya que estáis, puedo ayudaros a preparar la ceremonia. Mi madre solía hacerlo. Si no os importa, claro. Como regalo de bodas y disculpa formal.

- Claro, Em- dijo Ami- Puedes ocuparte. Pero no toques el tema de mis damas de honor. Eso es sagrado para la novia.

- Como quieras.

- ¡Y yo tengo que ocuparme del padrino!- exclamó Rob- Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Coop?

- Ahora que lo mencionas- le espetó Big Bert- No le he visto mucho desde que anunciaste tu embarazo, Amalia.

- Yo si- anunció Emmanuel- Le he visto por el bosque.

- ¿El bosque? ¿Eso no es peligroso?

- Últimamente los animales salvajes del Everfree han estado muy tranquilos. Creo que tras todo el tiempo que llevamos por aquí se han acostumbrado a nuestra presencia. Además, Cooper ha aprendido a moverse bien por la naturaleza. Estará bien. Si desapareciera o no volviese por un tiempo, iría a buscarle con apoyo de Hope.

- Supongo que tienes razón…

- ¿Puedes llevarme con él?- preguntó Rob- Necesito un padrino para la ceremonia.

- ¿De verdad te parece lo más apropiado?

- Pues claro que sí ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

- Ya sabes cómo se siente Cooper con vosotros dos.

- Hace tiempo que aclaramos nuestras diferencias con respecto al triángulo.

- Ya, pero una cosa es lo que alguien dice y luego está lo que siente ¿De verdad crees que lo ha superado todo? Yo no estaría tan seguro.

- Bueno…

- Le pediré de todas formas a Tifa que hable con él. Después de Hope, es a quien más respeta.

Tifa no tardó en encontrar al afroamericano alto. Desde hacía tiempo, Cooper Spaulding se había vuelto más asocial y huraño, no deseando pasar tiempo con los demás. Muchos lo achacaban al hecho de que sus amigos pasaban ahora más tiempo entre ellos como pareja que con él, pero cuando Tifa se le aceró a hablarle supo desde la primera frase que era algo más lo que le preocupaba.

- Hola, Coop.

- ¿Sabes?- preguntó este después de un breve silencio- En todo el tiempo que llevo en esta colonia sólo mis amigos me han llamado así. Es un mote corto, tonto y sin sentido. Es simplemente decir mi nombre sin la "er" final.

- No veo que tiene de malo.

- Es inútil. Eso es todo.

- Rob te busca.

- ¿Para qué?

- Rob quiere que seas su padrino.

La noticia era sorprendente, pero no inesperada. Iban a casarse.

- Entonces van a hacerlo oficial.

- Si.

- Bien por ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Cooper?

- Nada.

- No me mientas. Ambos sabemos que te has distanciado de ellos. Dime qué pasa.

Cooper calló.

- Estoy solo. Apartado de todos. Y es mejor así si voy a estropear algo.

- Aún quieres a Ami, ¿eh?

- …

- Supongo que el hecho de saber que va a tener un hijo y que ese hijo es de Rob te destroza por dentro.

- No es sólo eso.

- Dime. Soy todo oídos.

- Ahora que Rob va a ser padre, eso quiere decir que ya ninguno de los dos me necesitará más. Sólo estorbaría.

- ¡Pero qué dices! Como no te van a necesitar ¿Quién va a ser el padrino si no estás tú? ¿Con quién contarán para cuidar al niño si ellos no pueden? ¿Quién va a estar con su mejor amigo a relajarse a veces del estrés del trabajo diario si no estás tú? Y dime ¿Quién podrá asegurar a la pareja feliz que su hijo tendrá una familia? Porque, aunque no lo creas, ahora sólo tienen a alguien a quien recurrir si no tienen hermanos o padres. Eres lo más cercano a una familia que esos dos tienen.

- Antes estás tú. Y Hope.

- Te tienen a ti, Coop. Eres el único en quien confiarían para esta labor. A nadie más. Piénsalo.

Tifa se levantó, dispuesta a irse.

- Tengo que ir a ayudar a Amalia con los preparativos de la ceremonia. Y tú deberías cuidar de que el novio tiene una despedida de soltero nada loca y segura (o sea, todo lo opuesto a lo ya expresado) para que llegue de contento y concentrado de pleno a su boda.

La conversación con Tifa le había dejado un regusto agridulce en la boca a Cooper. En parte sabía que tenía razón, pero por otro lado era incapaz de aceptarlo. A fin de cuentas, él siempre había sido el que se encargaba de proteger a los otros, pero ahora que todo iba a cambiar ¿De verdad podía llegar a vivir con ello? ¿Aceptar que la chica que amaba nunca iba a estar con él? Cuando lo supo, una parte de él se sintió traicionado, como cuando tu novia te deja por tu hermano o tu mejor amigo te traiciona por una chica. Supuso que tendría que superarlo tarde o temprano, pero no quería. No quería superarlo, quería cambiarlo. Todo ello. Sabía que era malo sentirse así, asi que se distanciaba de ellos para ocultar esos sentimientos. Antes lo tenía claro, ahora estaba confuso. Mucho. No sabía que hacer…

- Bien, todo marcha bien- sin que Bert le hubiese notado subido entre las grandes ramas del árbol, Cooper llegó a oírle hablar- Con suerte podré hacer que aunque el niño nazca aquí sea reconocido oficialmente por mis poderes legales como niño humano.

- ¿Y no crees que Rob y Amalia se sentirán un poco traicionados cuando lo sepan?- comentó uno de su trío de amigos.

- No tienen por qué saberlo. Además, el propio Rob dijo que no importaba ¿verdad? Lo hago por el bien del niño, Kurt. Es lo más justo para él.

- Sólo espero que no lo descubran o se enfadarán mucho- comentó otro.

- Deja de preocuparte, Clive. Todo va sobre ruedas. Vamos, vais a ayudarme a preparar el papeleo.

- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? Es el trabajo más tedioso y aburrido del mundo y me deja para el arrastre estar tanto tiempo sentado rellenando formularios.

- ¿Qué eres, una niñita llorona? ¡Vamos, en marcha!

Cooper se ocultó lo mejor que pudo. Aunque no le habían visto, no quería que le descubrieran allí. Al poco llegó Emmanuel.

- Big Bert es un estúpido. Los papeles pueden decir todo lo que quieran, pero él no tiene ese poder y cuando se dé cuenta ya será demasiado tarde. Los chicos me lo agradecerán luego.

Dicho esto, se marchó. Cooper sentía hervir su sangre. Una cosa era desear cambiarlo todo a tu alrededor, pero otra muy distinta era engañar a alguien a que hiciera algo que no quería. Saltó del árbol hasta el suelo, dispuesto a contarles todo a sus amigos, pero de pronto se percató de lo obvio: ¿Cómo imponerse ante esos dos? Podían considerarlo un intento de engaño. O peor: Bert y Emmanuel podían achacarlo a celos o un vulgar intento de evitar su compromiso (cosa más que creíble teniendo en cuenta su distanciamiento) ¿Cómo podía demostrar que decía la verdad?

- Pareces tener problemas- dijo de pronto una conocida voz que le sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hope!

- Tengo algo para ti. Tenía pensado ir yo, pero creo que es mejor que lo hagas tú.

En el ayuntamiento, Rob y Ami estaban reunidos en el edificio junto a Bert, vestidos de media etiqueta mientras este último redactaba el papeleo. Emmanuel también estaba presente como testigo.

- Mmm- murmuró el juez de paz- Todo parece en orden, pero si queréis mirar a ver que tal…

- Nos fiamos de tu criterio, Bert- dijo Rob- A fin de cuentas, tú has propuesto esta opción.

- Bien pues; firmad.

- ¡Alto!- intervino entonces Cooper- Rob, Ami; no firméis.

- ¡Cooper!- exclamó Rob- Te he estado buscando por todas partes durante días… Supongo que ya recibiste la noticia por parte de Tifa.

- Si. Y por eso no debéis firmar ese documento.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Ay- suspiró Bert- Cooper tienes que superar tu amorío por Ami. Ahora está con Rob. Cuanto antes lo entiendas, mejor.

- No es por eso. No es por nada de eso y lo sabes, Bert.

- ¿Yo?

- No te hagas el tonto. Esos documentos dejan bien claro que el niño será considerado oficial y únicamente como niño humano aunque nazca en Equestria.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! Estoy casando a la feliz pareja en Ponyville, eso es todo.

- Léelo- le espetó a Rob- Léelo y mira lo que dice en la letra pequeña. Estoy seguro de que hay algo sobre eso.

- ¡Cooper, ya basta! ¡Entorpeces la felicidad de esta pareja!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Cooper sacó un holoproyector de debajo de su chaqueta y lo activó para mostrar la grabación sobre la charla que tuvo antes con sus amigos. Rob, sintiéndose traicionado, leyó los papeles de principio a fin hasta encontrar la susodicha cláusula minúscula.

- "La firma de este documento especifica que el niño/a nacido de la unión de la pareja conocida como Rob y Amalia Coulson será reconocido por la ley y las instituciones terrestres y equestres como un habitante propio del planeta Tierra y no como un equestre más".

- ¿En serio?- rió Emmanuel- ¿De verdad has puesto eso ahí? ¿Tan lerdo eres? Haces que la raza humana se avergüence de ti.

- Tú tampoco te salvas, Em- le interrumpió Cooper, mostrando la parte donde hablaba en voz alta sobre la ceremonia de bodas- Tú también has querido engañarles para que se unieran a tu lado.

- ¡Ja!- se burló Bert.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó ofendido Rob- ¿De verdad habéis intentado engañarnos para que nos uniéramos a un bando o a otro? Voy a ser padre, vamos a casarnos (si, eso no ha cambiado pese a vuestros intentos de que hagamos una cosa u otra) y posiblemente a mí y a Ami nos espera el reto más importante de nuestras vidas y a vosotros todo lo que os interesa es que nos unamos a un bando u otro de vuestra guerra campal ¡Pues olvidadlo! No quiero hacer ni una cosa u otra.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó Ami- Cada vez que dices eso es como si no te importara.

- Ami, esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

- Claro que sí. Siempre ha sido sobre nosotros. Sé que lo dices para intentar apoyarnos como pareja, pero cada vez que lo haces es doloroso, como si no te importara de verdad nuestra relación.

- No seas tonta, claro que me importa.

- Esto es culpa vuestra- acusó Cooper a Bert y Emmanuel- En vuestra estúpida contienda para demostrar que tenéis razón, estás destruyendo a una pareja de padres.

- ¡Pero si es por su bien!- exclamó ofendido Bert.

- Sí, todo esto es por ellos- se defendió Emmanuel.

- Pues sinceramente, no lo parece. Sólo parece que les estéis usando como medio para vuestra pelea por saber quién tiene la razón en esto. Dejadles en paz si vais a hacerlo así.

- Gracias, Coop. Déjame a mí ahora- Rob tomó una respiración profunda y se giró a su esposa, a Emmanuel y a Bert- Ahora escuchadme vosotros tres: me da igual si el niño (o niña) nace en esta tierra o en la otra, si es considerado equestre o terrestre o qué: es mi hijo (o hija), le quiero y quiero a su madre, mi novia, y al niño por igual. Eso no lo puede decidir ninguna ley u orden creado por la humanidad o los equestres.

- ¿Y qué piensas decirle cuando crezca y se pregunte por qué son tan pocos los humanos que viven en Equestria?- le interrumpió Bert.

- Se lo explicaré.

- ¿Todo?

- Pues claro. Tiene derecho a saberlo… A su debido momento.

- ¿En serio?

- Si ¿O acaso no hemos hecho todos lo mismo con los pequeñajos de Rise?

- Eso es…

- Exactamente lo mismo- interrumpió Cooper- Pero ya que os importan tanto estas cosas, entonces podéis tener el aspecto intermedio y realizar el proceso en Rise, hogar tanto de humanos como equestres ¡Y fin de la discusión!

- Pero eso no vale…

- FIN-DE-LA-DIS-CU-SIÓN.

- Vale- dijo cabizbajo Bert. Emmanuel sólo gruñó rabioso.

Amalia sonrió y abrazó a su chico para luego hacer lo mismo con Cooper para agradecerle su apoyo. Pero la felicidad no tardó en convertirse en preocupación cuando de repente la novia se dobló de dolor y se puso de rodillas. Rob corrió a atenderla cuando de repente Ami puso una expresión de pánico en su cara.

- Creo que he roto aguas.

Todos sabían lo que significaba eso: el niño estaba al caer. Rob no tardó en hacer una llamada por su retransmisor a larga distancia a Hope para preparar el quirófano, pero Cooper se impuso.

- ¡Está muy lejos! No es seguro llevarla así hasta Rise.

- Entonces… Entonces… ¡Eso es! Hope ¿no dijiste que tenías preparado una sala de partos para humanos en el hospital de Ponyville sólo por si acaso?- calla un momento- De acuerdo, nos vemos allí- cuelga- ¡Cooper, consíguenos un taxi!

- Demasiado traqueteo. Mejor la llevo yo- mientras decía esto, cargó a Amalia a sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia la salida- ¡Sígueme!

Los tres se encaminaron al hospital, donde estaban preparados los médicos y enfermeras con una camilla. Al momento llegó Hope junto a NEAH y ambos, junto a Amalia y Rob, se metieron en el quirófano para atender el parto.

Las mane six llegaron para reunirse con Cooper, quien estaba esperando fuera de la sala tan nervioso como las demás. Pasó un largo tiempo en el cual duró el parto hasta que Hope salió de la sala para dar la noticia:

- ¡Es una niña! Y muy saludable, por cierto. Pesa 2510 gramos y si mi vista no es muy mala creo que será clavadita a su madre y tendrá los ojos de su padre.

Todos saltaron en gritos de alegría y júbilo cuando le oyeron decir esas palabras, pero seguramente no le habrían oído decir el resto. Poco importaba realmente. Lo importante era que la niña había nacido sana y segura, sin ningún tipo de enfermedad o daño. Era un hermoso y mágico nuevo comienzo para la humanidad. Ahora era de verdad.

Pasó un día para que Amalia se recuperara por completo del parto, y cuando pasó Rob pudo llevar a Cooper de que fuera a verla. Las chicas también fueron; era la primera vez que veían a un bebé humano y se sentían emocionadas. Además, ver a Amalia meciendo al bebé tranquilamente mientras murmuraba una nana la hacía parecer más hermosa y maternal que nunca.

- Hola a todos- dijo ella a sus visitas- los médicos insisten que no puedo recibir demasiadas visitas aún, pero por suerte con ayuda de Hope he podido convencerles de que me dejen tranquila un rato.

- No lo he hecho por gusto- se defendió este- He sido coaccionado por una post-parto y todavía hormonal madre primeriza y traicionera.

- Gracias, Hope. Yo también te quiero.

- Por si alguien no lo ha notado, estaba siendo sarcástico.

- Eh… Hope, una cosa más.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno… Esto…

- Dime, ¿qué pasa?

- Esto pasa- Ami dejó a la niña en la cuna para abrirse la chaqueta y mostrarle al rubio su pecho. Por alguna razón estaba increíblemente desarrollado.

- Oh cielos- comentó algo tímida Twilight.

- Oh, eso.

- Si ¿Qué me pasa?

- Absolutamente nada. Después del parto, los pechos de la madre se llenan con leche, de la cual el bebé se alimentará los primeros años de su vida hasta que le crezcan los dientes y pueda empezar a comer alimentos más sólidos para su correcto desarrollo. Es normal.

- ¿Normal? ¡Parezco una vaca lechera!

- Estoy seguro de que para tu hija lo serás.

- Muy gracioso.

- Ya te lo he dicho: es normal. No te preocupes.

- Cambiando de tema- intervino Cooper- ¿Habéis decidido ya un nombre para la pequeña?

- Nunca pensamos en nombres, la verdad- dijo Rob.

- Bueno, de hecho PENSAMOS en algunos- le gruñó Ami a su novio- Pero nunca nos convencieron.

- Hasta ahora, claro.

- ¿Si? ¿Tenéis un nombre?

Los padres se miraron y luego asintieron. Luego miraron a Cooper.

- Queremos que se llame Capp- dijo Rob.

- ¿Capp?

- Si. Capp Lair-Coulson- añadió Amalia.

- Es nuestra manera de agradecerte tu apoyo. Y también… Por ignorarte.

- Pero qué dices. Soy yo quien…

- Mira, estabas solo. Te dejamos solo.

- Sois una pareja: tenéis que cuidar el uno del otro. Para eso no necesitáis a una tercera cabeza molestando.

- Tú no lo entiendes- interrumpió Ami- Lo hemos hablado y después de todo esto, nos hemos dado cuenta de que te ignorábamos aposta porque pensamos que sería demasiado duro para ti. Debimos contar más contigo, eres nuestro amigo.

- Y posiblemente lo más parecido a una familia que nunca tendrá Capp.

- Seguro, tendrá a cientos de personas en Rise. Pero ninguna será nunca tan cercana a nosotros y ella como tú.

- Vale, lo capto- dijo Cooper, algo avergonzado, mientras trataba de evitar el romper a llorar- dejadlo ya.

Las chicas sonrieron felices e incluso Pinkie se propuso un abrazo grupal pese a la negativa de Cooper.

Tuvo que pasar un día más para que madre e hija pudieran salir del hospital, pero en Pinkie tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reunirse con un viejo amigo suyo, otro pony super fiestero llamado Cheese Sandwich, para preparar una gran ceremonia en Rise en honor al primer humano nacido en Equestria y unos pocos más después para celebrar una boda en Ponyville con Cooper como padrino. Esta vez sin trucos ni quejas ni nada. Pero posiblemente la más inesperada sorpresa llegó al día siguiente de casarse la pareja. Twilight había estado tan ocupada ayudando a organizar el asunto de la boda que no tuvo tiempo de revisar su correo (cosa que Spike no le perdonó al provocarle las numerosas cartas varios dolores de estómago y náuseas), asi que cuando lo hizo revisó de las más recientes hasta las más antiguas. Algunas eran de las Princesas preguntándole dónde estaba y otras eran de Cadence, pidiéndole que se pusiera en contacto con ella cuanto antes. Pero posiblemente la más inesperada fue la primera de todas, recibida el mismo día en el que nació Capp. En el preciso instante en el que la leyó, Twilight quedó tan sorprendida que desfalleció. Spike tuvo que llamar a los demás para que le ayudaran. Rarity la llevó hasta un sofá y luego le dio aire con un abanico para despertarla mientras Applejack fue a por un vaso de agua, Fluttershy le acomodaba los cojines, Rainbow fue a buscar a Hope y Pinkie Pie fue a por un trozo de tarta admitiendo que "necesitaría azúcar para recuperarse del bajón cuando despertara", pues alegaba que fue una bajada de azúcar en sangre. Mientras recuperaba la consciencia, Twilight despertó a tiempo para ver a sus amigas y Hope, todos reunidos en el salón de su biblioteca.

- ¿Es mi cumpleaños o me he muerto?

- No bromees con eso, querida- comentó claramente preocupada Rarity- no es de buen gusto.

- Lo siento- dijo mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de Applejack.

- ¿Qué pasó, dulzura?- le espetó esta.

- ¡Fue ver esa carta y te derrumbaste como una avalancha!- exclamó Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Os digo que fue una bajada de azúcar!- gritó Pinkie Pie- ¡Necesita pastel! Esto te hará bien.

- Pinkie Pie, no todo gira en torno al azúcar ¿sabes?

- No me tires de la legua…

- Era una carta de mi hermano- contestó finalmente la unicornio- dice que tiene pensado venir a verme pronto.

- ¿Y eso es tan malo como para que te desmayes?- preguntó Rainbow.

- No seas boba, está emocionada porque finalmente su hermano viene a verla.

- Un poco de eso y un poco de lo otro, pero el verdadero motivo es para… Conocer a mi sobrina recién nacida.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, con la mandíbula fofa cayéndoles casi hasta el suelo.

- Oh bueno, eso sin duda es una gran noticia como para… Espera ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Se llama Twilight Skies y nació el mismo día que Capp.

- Presiento un gran evento en marcha- dijo Hope.


	2. Conociendo a la noble familia

**2. Conociendo a la noble familia**

_Siento la tardanza, pero he tenido ciertos líos de trabajo y además he estado enfermo, pero como hoy es un día especial para mí, subiré y espero poder retomar con mayor regularidad este fic (tengo otro también entre manos, pero podré llevarlo adelante con este, espero) para sacarlo todos los domingos y/o sábados. Y es que el motivo es que ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Sí, este fin de semana hace 27 años que nací y me gustaría retomar este proyecto cuanto antes para celebrarlo. Sin más dilación; procedamos ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

Desde que se anunció la gran noticia en Ponyville, nadie paró de trabajar. Todos, amigos y conocidos, esperaban ansiosos a la gran reunión que tendría lugar entre los padres de Twilight, su nieta y la joven pareja humana con su hija recién nacida. Twilight no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse a trabajar en cuanto recibió la noticia, esperando que ambas familias se conocieran. Había preparado todo un tour junto a sus padres para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos desde que llevaran tanto sin verse, conocer mejor el pueblo y además ir a conocer a la familia humana. Esa tarde en la estación de tren esperaban las mane six con Hope en su forma alicornio y Spike (¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué es de Twilight sin su fiel asistente siempre a mano?). Twilight insistía en repasar el horario por centésima vez consecutiva.

- Entonces ¿Todos tenéis claro lo que tenéis que…?

- ¡Si, si!- exclamó cansina Rainbow Dash- ¡Ya nos lo has repetido cientos de veces! Cielos, Twilight; relájate. A este paso te dará un jamacuco o dos.

- ¡Pero es que todo tiene que salir bien! ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estaré dando a mi sobrina si ni siquiera le puedo dar una buena bienvenida?

- Uh… Twilight, tiene apenas unos meses de nacida. Dudo mucho que vaya a acordarse de esto de nuevo.

- ¡Me da igual! No quiero dar mala impresión.

- Twilight, relájate- dijo Applejack- Son tu familia; te conocen. Y te quieren por ello.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Pues claro- tomó la palabra Pinkie Pie- No es como si fueran a odiarte para siempre y te fueran a prohibir ver a tu sobrina sólo por una mala tarde ¿No crees?

- Sí, haría falta algo peor- le espetó Spike- Todavía me acuerdo de aquella terrible recepción que hizo una vez en su casa de Canterlot cuando pequeña: tiró toda la vajilla y su madre la castigó sin cenar. Peor que eso no puede ir esto.

- ¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡TENÉIS RAZÓN! ¡¿Cómo he podido pensar en que esto saldría bien?! ¡Tengo que revisar la ruta ahora mismo!

Applejack, en un claro enfado, les dio un coscorrón a cada uno a ambos parlanchines.

- Bueno- tomó la palabra Hope- ¿Y cuáles son tus planes para esta tarde?

- Me he pasado planeándolo todo desde ayer por la noche. Va a ser perfecto: vamos a visitar los sitios más interesantes de Ponyville.

Por lo bajo, Rainbow preguntó irónicamente si existen tales lugares, a lo que Applejack le lanzó una mirada repudiante y empezó a echarle una bronca sobre la historia del pueblo.

- Primero- siguió la unicornio lavanda- habrá una visita por el pintoresco mercadillo local aprovechando que este es el día de ventas, luego iremos a merendar al Sugarcube Corner para después dirigirse a Rise a que conozcan a Cooper, Amalia y Capp. Luego podremos descansar un momento en la biblioteca y después ir a comer al café.

- Tu plan parece de lo más apropiado y elaborado, Twilight- dijo Fluttershy- No creo que debas preocuparte; nada puede salir mal.

- Ah, si… De hecho, hay un pequeño detalle que debéis hacerme tú y Hope.

- Lo que sea ¿Para qué están los amigos?

- OivonimroprasapagaheseoHeuqotisecen.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡OivonimroprasapagaheseoHeuqotisecen!

- Twilight, hablas muy rápido y muy raro. No podemos entenderte.

- ¿Son cosas mías o habla al revés?- susurró Rainbow Dash a Applejack, a lo que la aludida se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Necesito que Hope se haga pasar por mi novio!

- Oh, entiendo…- dijo al principio una tranquila Fluttershy- Espera ¿Qué? ¡¿QUE?!

- Veréis puede que exista la posibilidad de que no les informara de todo a mis padres sobre mi relación con Hope. Y menos recientemente. Lo último que les dije es que éramos novios y nunca les hablé de nuestra ruptura.

- ¡¿Y por qué diantres no les dijiste nada?!

- No me atreví. Nunca lo hice. No sabes cómo son mis padres. Les ilusionó saber que tenía a alguien especial en mi vida (mi madre ya empezaba a pensar que era de la otra acera).

- Asi que necesitas que me haga pasar por tu novio aun cuando no es verdad, mentirle a tus padres aún más y empeorar esta situación hasta que todo se derrumbe sobre sus propios cimientos.

- ¡Sólo es hasta que se vayan! Después les diré que cortamos y todo arreglado.

- Famosas últimas palaras…

- ¿Por favooooor?- Twilight, desesperada, puso ojos de cachorro degollado.

Hope se sentía arrinconado, por lo que cuando miró a Fluttershy supo lo que su mirada de ceño fruncido y resignación decía con sólo verla: "vale, pero luego quiero una GRAN compensación de tu parte y que conste que sólo lo hago porque Twilight es una amiga y tú mi chico. Nada más… Carantoñas las justas y nada de besos".

- Vale. Pero carantoñas las justas y nada de besos.

- Qué bien me conoces, Hope- dijo Fluttershy.

- Tras un tiempo conviviendo con alguien, es natural.

Contenta, Twilight agarró a Hope del brazo. Fluttershy la miró amenazante.

- Un día- dijo solamente.

En cuanto vio llegar el tren del reino de cristal, imposible de no reconocer debido a su gran y estridente chirrido provocado por la fricción del cristal contra las vías de acero, sabía que era el de sus familiares. Cuando se paró finalmente en seco frente a los transeúntes para agrado de todos, de su interior salieron varios guardias ponies de cristal armados hasta los dientes con sus relucientes armaduras nuevas y reforzadas acompañando a la princesa Cadence, el príncipe Shining Armor y una pareja de unicornios: una yegua de melena bicolor blanca y lila y pelaje crema con tres estrellas oscuras por cutie-mark y un semental de melena azul oscuro y pelaje azul más claro con una cutie-mark de dos lunas crecientes juntas, una dentro de la otra. Pronto llegaron los abrazos, gestos de cariño y cientos de bienvenidas por parte de los residentes de Ponyville en general. Pero las atenciones se las llevó en su mayoría la pequeña Skyla.

- ¡Mira sus pezuñitas!- exclamó Pinkie Pie- Son tan pequeñas…

- Es más mona que un Breezy- dijo Twilight mientras le hacía cucamonas con el hocico- ¡Me encanta! Acabo de conocerla y ya adoro a mi dulce sobrinita… Pero tengo una duda, Cadence ¿Quién es el padre? Porque es difícil de creer que un semental como mi hermano haya tenido esta preciosidad de hija.

- Ja-ja, Twilight- comentó sarcástico Shining Armor mientras su esposa se reía por lo bajo aguantándose las carcajadas- Muy graciosa.

- Papá, mamá, os presento. Estas son mis amigas: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy, mis mejores amigas. Chicas, estos son mis padres: Twilight Velvet y Night Light.

- Y supongo- dijo entonces Night Light, quien tras un breve vistazo a las jóvenes se fijó en el alicornio azul- Que este joven es Hope Hart.

- Eh, pues sí.

- Mucho gusto, hijo- le comentó al semental estrechando su pezuña con la del joven- Y dime, jovencito: ¿Cuál es tu relación con mi hija exactamente?

- Pues…

- Night, por favor- intervino Velvet- Ya está bien. Ya sabes perfectamente que es él, tal y como nos lo describió Twilight en sus cartas.

- ¿Les has hablado de él en tus cartas?- le susurró Fluttershy intentando malamente disimular su enfado, a lo que la unicornio simplemente sonrió nerviosamente y mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Podría ser cualquiera. Quiero cerciorarme.

- Basta ya, Night. Siempre haces lo mismo con las nuevas caras. Incluso con Cadence aunque ya la conocías.

Night Light refunfuñó por lo bajo, haciendo pucheros y quejándose.

- Lo siento, querido- se excusó Velvet- Es un padre y ya sabes como son los padres.

- No se preocupe señora. Debería ser yo quien se preocupara si no demostrase el más mínimo interés por saber de la vida de su hija.

- Oh, qué bien me cae. Es incluso más encantador de lo que me contaste, hija.

- Gracias, señora.

- Y dime, querido ¿Cómo de lejos habéis llegado en vuestra relación?

Aquella pregunta

- ¿Disculpe?

- Bueno, llámame cotilla o entrometida si quieres, pero tras lo de Shining cualquiera esperaría saber que a su hija le va igual de bien.

- ¡Mamá!- se sonrojó Twilight- ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!

- Ah, bueno. Debo deducir entonces que no habéis llegado tan lejos.

- ¡Mamá…!

- Vale, vale. Ya no insisto más. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que confesarlo.

Twilight buscó apoyo entre su hermano y cuñada, quienes habían estado observando la escena a lo lejos. Algunos se reían, los muy cretinos… Pero decidieron intervenir finalmente.

- Bueno, tenemos una visita que realizar- dijo Shining.

- Y no queremos perder más tiempo sólo en la estación, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no!- dijo Twilight, agarrando de la pata a Hope- ¡Sigamos con la visita!

Mientras el resto de visitantes se adelantaron, Fluttershy se volvió a acercar a Twilight por la espalda.

- UN-DÍA- repitió solamente de nuevo, esta vez más frustrada que antes por los comentarios de Velvet, aunque en realidad también se lo decía a sí misma a modo de consuelo.

La guía fue como Twilight explicó: la visita por el mercadillo, la merienda en el Sugarcube Corner (ambas de lo más incómodas debido a que los padres de Twilight no dejaban de presionar a Hope sobre su relación íntima y también porque a Fluttershy se le estaba acabando la paciencia cada vez más en cada parada) y después la visita a la gran familia humana de Rise, donde fueron recibidos por los niños humanos con gran emoción y cariño. También presentaron a ambos bebés a las familias.

- Han nacido en el mismo día- dijo Night Light- eso es un buen presagio, amigos míos. Es una señal de la eterna, indestructible e indisoluble amistad que habrá entre estas criaturas en el futuro. Creedme; lo sé.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, papá?

- Es lo mismo que dijo mi abuelo el mismo día en el que nacimos yo y tu tío Lantern.

- Pero el tío Lantern y tú sois hermanos.

- ¿Segura, Twilight? ¿Segura?

La unicornio se mordió la lengua: nunca hubo constancia alguna de gemelos en su familia, según ella recordaba.

La última parada tras una adorable recepción y una visita encantadora fue la biblioteca de Twilight, donde pronto se vería el final de este largo día de farsas tras ir a comer al café.

- Hija, no quisiera sonar indiscreta, pero… ¿Es necesario que estén tus amigas con nosotras?

- Mamá…

- Bueno, sólo digo que estamos en familia y algunos asuntos no se comparten con cualquiera.

- Mamá, no empieces: estas chicas son mis mejores amigas y prácticamente pueden considerarse como parte de la familia.

Aquella declaración sorprendió a muchas, pero no demasiado. No podían esperar menos de su mejor compañera.

- Eso es muy bonito, Twilight- la abrazó Pinkie Pie.

- Cielos, querida. No sabía que significaran tanto para ti.

- Velvet, déjate ya de sutilezas. Creo que todos queremos saberlo ya.

- ¿Saber qué, papá? ¿De qué hablas?

- Hija, ya basta. Lleváis un tiempo juntos y en vista de que tu hermano ya ha hecho su vida queremos saber perfectamente cuándo pensáis casaros vosotros dos también.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Oh, por favor. Ya llevaréis juntos como dos años. Creo que es hora de sentar la cabeza. Los dos.

- ¿Y bien?- inquirió Night Light- ¿Cuándo?

Twilight estaba que se subía por las paredes. Sin saber muy bien que decir, muerta de vergüenza y sintiéndose peor que nunca. Ni siquiera pensó la respuesta.

- Pues… Pronto, sin duda.

- ¡¿Q-?!- se ahogó Hope.

- ¡¿Twilight?!- exclamó Rarity.

- ¡SUFICIENTE!- estalló por fin Fluttershy- ¡¿"Pronto"?! ¡¿"PRONTO"?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que planeas cortar con tu falso novio dos días o dos segundos después de la boda?! ¡Dulce Celestia, Twilight! ¡Sólo diles la verdad! ¡Sabes de sobra que terminaste con él hace un año y apenas saliste unos días con él porque se equivocó y está conmigo! ¡¿Pero de verdad piensas seguir adelante con esto?!

- Fluttershy…

- ¡Querida, por favor!- intervino Velvet- Desde mi punto de vista, creo recordar que eres tú la que cortó con él. Creo que alguien tiene que superar su ruptura.

- ¡¿LES DIJISTE QUE CORTAMOS?! ¡Esto es como tu historia contada al revés! ¡¿Qué clase de amiga se supone que eres?!

- Y ella decía que esta pegaso era la dulce- comentó decepcionado Night Light- No quiero ni saber cómo será de verdad la "leal" o la "honesta". Al menos ella no es la segunda.

- ¡Ey!- saltó Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Oiga usted!- exclamó ofendida Applejack- ¿Qué insinúa?

- Sólo hay que veros. Si esta jovencita que ha dicho mi hija es la "amable" a saber cómo seréis las demás. Creo que sois todas unas farsantes que intentan acercarse a mi hija por su alta posición y buen nombre.

- ¡Night Light!- saltó Velvet- ¡No te consiento que le faltes al respeto así a nuestras anfitrionas que nos han recibido tan amablemente! ¡Ya te estás disculpando!

- ¡Sólo digo la verdad!

Al poco saltó un gran alboroto: los padres de Twilight discutiendo, Fluttershy gritando mientras Hope intentaba calmarla, todos metidos de lleno en un gran escándalo. Eso iba a seguir así durante un largo rato más. A no ser que…

- ¡BASTA!

La joven unicornio Twilight Sparkle se impusiera de inmediato. Lo consiguiente fue una serie de explicaciones a tutores y familiares, disculpas para y entre amigas y regañinas por parte de padres y madres furiosos.

- ¿Por qué en todo el mundo nos mentiste de esa manera?- preguntó enfadada Velvet.

- Si, hija- la apoyó Night Light- No veo motivo para ello.

- Callaos ¡Siempre hacéis lo mismo! ¡No entendéis mis sentimientos, nunca lo hacéis! Sólo os importa lo que aparente ser.

- ¿Qué?

- No quería decepcionaros. Siempre habláis de lo orgullosos que estáis de Shining por su gran carrera, prometedor y feliz matrimonio y en general buena vida. Yo, en cambio, ¿qué he conseguido de mi vida personal? me habíais dicho que iba a ser la mejor y ni siquiera he podido conservar al chico que más quiero a mi lado. Y aun así, pese a todas las cartas que os he mandado, nunca me habéis preguntado cómo estoy o cómo me va. Ni siquiera me preguntasteis por mi vida ¡Tengo que contároslo yo siempre todo!

- Twilight…

- ¿Cómo podéis ser siempre así? Es muy cruel.

Night Light endureció su rostro y miró fijamente a su hija, pero esta vez no con furia, sino con comprensión. Luego bajó la mirada con un gesto de arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento mucho, Twilight. Tal parece que en nuestro empeño por convencerte de que podrías tener siempre una vida excelente te hemos herido. Mejor, mejor, mejor… Siempre mejor. Tienes razón. No es necesario que sea mejor siempre y cuando sea feliz. Al intentar empujarte a ser sobresaliente tanto en tus estudios como en tu vida, te hemos herido y mucho. Pero no existe una vida perfecta. Llega un punto en el cual la vida se queda tal y como está y si de esa manera eres feliz entonces así está bien. Hemos sido tan idiotas como para ignorar eso. Asi que lo sentimos mucho.

- Papá…

- Tu vida está bien tal como está- siguió Velvet- Lo único que me quita el sueño es que te quedes sola en tu ella, sin nadie que te acompañe durante esta, sola y apartada de tu familia. Por eso te forcé en convencerte de que debes esforzarte en intentar conseguir crear la tuya propia y por eso creía que tenías que buscar a alguien para ello. Pero viendo como vives, tan rodeada de atenciones y con unos amigos y vecinos tan maravillosos todo lo demás es secundario. Me haría muy feliz saber que el día de mañana podrás disfrutar de alguien que siempre esté a tu lado y puedas saber lo que es ser madre de una pequeña criatura como lo fuimos yo y tu madre. Pero tiempo al tiempo: no hay prisa de nada. Las cosas siempre llegan cuando menos lo esperas. Lamento que nos hayamos olvidado de ti al centrarnos tanto en tu hermano mayor.

Sin necesidad de decir nada más, Twilight corrió a abrazarse de sus padres, siendo luego acompañada por los demás amigos y conocidos, reconciliándose todos unos con otros.

Tres días después, la familia de Twilight tomó el tren de vuelta a casa en Canterlot y el Reino de Cristal.

- Que te baya todo bien, hija- dijo cariñosamente Velvet- Aunque en vista de cómo va ya, es de dudar que haya algo de lo que preocuparse.

- Pero igualmente esperamos que pronto encuentres un semental- añadió Light Night.

- Papá…- Twilight rodó sus ojos mientras sonreía.

- Vale, vale. Ya no insisto. Pero de verdad: búscate a alguien. Yo lo encontré y mira lo feliz que me hizo.

- Oh, cariño- Velvet frotó su cara contra el cuello de su amado en señal de profundo afecto.

Mientras los invitados reales se alejaban entre grandes despedidas, Fluttershy tenía unas dudas que resolver con su pareja.

- ¿Hope? Quisiera hablar contigo.

- Claro, Flutters. Es un auténtico alivio que todo haya salido bien al final. Aunque bien pensado podríamos habérnoslo ahorrado si le insistíamos a Twilight de decir la verdad.

- Seguramente, pero eso no habría sido lo correcto.

- Posiblemente no…

- Cariño, tengo que preguntarte algo.

- Claro, adelante. Dime. Soy todo oídos.

- ¿Nosotros…? Es decir… Um… Lo nuestro… ¿Cómo de serio es realmente?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hope, por lo que he podido ver hoy, no pareces muy seguro de cómo vamos tú y yo. Ni de nada más que tenga que ver con nosotros.

- Si lo dices por el hecho de que no pude decir nada cuando Twilight…

- Lo digo por eso y por todo lo demás.

- Fluttershy, no hablas en serio.

- Hablo muy en serio.

- No creo estar preparado para ese paso, Flutters. Y tú tampoco.

- ¿Es eso? ¿O lo que de verdad te preocupa es el simple y sencillo hecho de que me ames de verdad?

Esa pregunta dolió. Y el hecho de que se lo preguntara de verdad era aún peor. No era nada de eso y podía demostrárselo.

- Fluttershy, yo…

De pronto, un sonoro pitido proveniente de la PDA interrumpió al pony humano.

- _Señor, tengo que hablar con usted._

- Ahora no, NEAH. Estoy ocupado.

- _Pero es muy importante._

- Y esto también ¡Y creo haber dicho que AHORA NO!

- _Está bien, no hablaré. Pero al menos deje que se lo muestre._

- Ugh. Vale.

- _Nos han llamado un grupo de arqueólogos de la Universidad de Canterlot para revisar un misterioso objeto y… Bueno…_

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- _Mírelo usted mismo._

Del plano objeto surgió una imagen holográfica que dejó de piedra a Hope en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

- Hope- dijo Rainbow- ¿Qué en Equestria es ESO?

- No. No es posible…

- ¿Hope?- preguntó una preocupada Twilight- ¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué es eso?- le siguió Rarity- Se parece a…

- Es la USS Promethean. Es una astronave humana. Una de las que iban con nosotros en el convoy de la Tierra a Gaia.

Se acerca un nuevo comienzo…


	3. El descubrimiento del milenio

**3. El descubrimiento del milenio**

- Hope, en serio que deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad.

- ¿De qué hablas, Bert?

- De una expedición a la Tierra a buscar más supervivientes. Ahora que tenemos una nave nueva, sería pan comido.

- Ya discutimos esto en su momento: no hay ningún otro superviviente más. Estamos solos y lo sabes. Somos los últimos que quedan.

- Pero…

- Fin de la conversación.

Disgustado, Hope se fue a su laboratorio. No era la primera conversación que tenía de este tema, sobre todo desde que descubrió la Promethean y algo le decía que no sería la última. Los chicos todavía se aferraban a su idea de regresar al hogar con todas sus fuerzas, quizá reencontrar lo perdido o que dejaron allí.

- Señor.

- ¿Eh?

- El químico se va a quemar.

- ¡Ah! Cierto, cierto.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si. Simplemente no estoy mucho como yo mismo.

- Es por el Promethean ¿verdad?

- Seguramente.

- ¿Qué va a hacer con los chicos?

- No hay nada que hacer.

- Eso no es lo que dicen ellos.

- No empieces tú también.

- Señor, muchos quieren volver a casa.

- ¡Ya no hay casa a la que volver! Esto es todo lo que tenemos.

- ¿Es eso o es que tiene miedo? ¿Miedo a que la sociedad humana vuelva porque esta le hacía infeliz antaño? Piénselo, por favor: si los padres de alguno de los niños siguieran vivos es su deber el averiguarlo.

- ¿Y de los que no? ¿Quieres que les diga que no van a volver?

- Muchos ya lo piensan así.

- Ya no tiene sentido escarbar en el pasado. Y no te olvides que yo también he perdido a seres queridos.

- Si, señor; lo sé ¿Pero y si siguieran vivos?

- Es imposible.

- ¿Tanto es imposible?

[Fin flashback]

- Hope… ¡Hope!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Espabila, Hope!

Sin darse cuenta, el humano se había descuidado. Tal era la sacudida que le había provocado el descubrimiento de la nave. Ya habían pasado días desde su descubrimiento y él se había volcado de lleno en la investigación, aunque el descubrimiento era algo realmente espectacular para todos en Equestria. Tras mucho papeleo, documentación y trasteo aparentemente sin fin, las Princesas les habían concedido permiso a los humanos de conservar la USS Promethean para un análisis rápido antes de que fuera trasladada al museo de Manehattan, ya que el descubrimiento seguía perteneciéndole a la profesora A.K. Yearling y demandaba que fuera para allá a menos que los humanos descubrieran que era funcionable o poseyera algo importante para ellos y por tanto pudieran reclamarla, tal y como había acordado con el líder de los humanos de Rise. Asi que allí estaba: de frente ante una nave desaparecida convertida en un mito por Rise con sus viejos y nuevos amigos de aquel planeta distante.

- La USS Promethean- dijo Tifa- el mero hecho de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo me sacude el mero hecho de ver otra vez su chasis de ónice. Siempre creimos que éramos los únicos en llegar a destino.

- ¿Tanto os sorprende?- le espetó Rainbow Dash.

- Esta fue una de las naves que salieron de la Tierra, pero que se perdió de vista durante el despegue. Debió alterar su rumbo para huir del ataque masivo de los Huecos y consiguió llegar aquí por pura suerte.

- ¿Y llevaba a más niños que cuidar?

- Por supuesto.

- Imagina si hubiera más supervivientes- dijo Applejack- Los de Rise no estarían tan solos como creen.

- Lo dudo- la interrumpió Hope- Las cápsulas de los tubos de criogénesis están todas perdidas ¿Ves? No están ancladas como en la nuestra. Y aunque se hubiesen salvado, estos sólo tendrían un límite de uso antes de que se rompan y maten a sus usuarios, asi que lo más probable es que ya estuviesen perdidos hace mucho.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan negativo de verdad?

- No- interrumpió Tifa- Lo que le molesta a Hope es el hecho de que puede que pierda el liderazgo si hay un adulto abordo.

- Te haré saber, querida, que en Rise hay muchos otros "adultos" que podrían haber tomado el mando cuando lo votamos y aun así salí elegido yo como líder de la colonia. Asi que si crees que me importa el poder, estas muy equivocada.

- Bueno, tranquilo. Sólo bromeaba, no hace falta ser tan violento.

- Abramos ya esto y veamos qué hay dentro, ¿vale?

Dicho esto, el humano alicornio se puso a revisar los controles de emergencia de la nave, ocultos tras un panel. Por suerte aún le quedaba energía gracias a los motores de fusión fría, aunque temía que estos se acabaran destruyendo debido al frío intenso del espacio y la falta de oxígeno deteriorara el metal. Pero por suerte aguantaron bien. Podría haber sido peor: podrían haber estallado en el camino. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, todos se quedaron de piedra. Allí, en la zona de carga había siete tubos de criogénesis perfectamente alienados y colocados de manera segura y estable, asegurados con arneses de fuerza para las grandes cargas a las que estaba preparada la nave (mayormente alimentos para el viaje, medicinas, algo de ropa y demás necesidades básicas imprescindibles). Y sus portadores estaban intactos, lo cual desconcertaba a Hope; los tubos tenían un sistema de fecha para que los portadores no murieran durante el transporte, asi que cómo… Cuando miró los tubos, se quedó sin palabras.

Las fechas de descriogenización se habían quedado estáticas, ni se habían movido un centímetro o habían cambiado desde su programación. Pero ya habían pasado un año y varios meses desde que salieron al espacio profundo.

- ¿Están rotos?- teorizó Rainbow- Puede que hayan chocado con algo o…

- Eso no cambiaría nada en absoluto el destino de sus propietarios; sólo lo aceleraría aún más. Creo que es una cuestión de tiempo. En el espacio, el tiempo pasa de manera diferente al de un planeta. Para nosotros ha sido un año y varios meses, pero para ellos puede no haber sido nada, apenas unos días o instantes.

- ¿Pero siguen vivos?

- Según esto, sí.

- Libéralos, pues ¡Más compas para la colonia!

- Suerte que tenemos recursos de sobra…

Liberarles fue la parte fácil. Lo difícil fue lo que vino a continuación. Los humanos reaccionaron de manera exageradamente alterada, pensando algunos que habían sufrido daños craneales o que estaban delirando e incluso soñando despiertos. A Hope les llevó un tiempo ponerles al corriente a todos. Luego pasaron a presentarse individualmente para cerciorarse de su identidad y localización (un ejercicio mental hecho durante los viajes espaciales largos a petición de Hope temiendo que el viaje y la criogénesis les hubiera afectado de alguna forma y también para asignarles un rol en Rise). Pedro López era oriundo de Madrid (España), y junto a su padre llevaba una panadería en la Gran Vía, asi que él sería uno de los ayudantes de cocina. Augusto Espinosa, de México, dijo ser experto en mecánica, por lo que sería el técnico de reparaciones y mantenimiento de la colonia junto a Hope (por dentro agradeció profundamente el par de manos extras). Li Chiang, nacido en Pekín (China), era todo un genio de la lingüística en todos los idiomas, asi que sería el nuevo profesor de lengua de la colonia. Kamiki, rural de Tokio (Japón), era buena escribiendo en varios idiomas, asi que ayudaría en Literatura en las clases de Rise. Raymond Lytton, de Chelsea (Inglaterra), era de una familia de arquitectos y podía ayudar a construir toda clase de estructuras, asi que sería el encargado de ayudar en las posibles futuras remodelaciones de la colonia. Tanya Reznov, nacida en San Petersburgo (Rusia), era verdaderamente buena en meteorología, asi que sería la encargada de revisar los cambios del clima y mandar un informe climático cada cierto tiempo. Y Krasna Stasek, de Praga (República Checa), consiguió terminar su carrera de medicina al poco de empezar las Guerras Huecas y ayudó a tratar a los soldados heridos durante el conflicto, asi que habría otro médico a bordo de la colonia. Tras cerciorarse de que todos estaban bien, salieron hacia casa, donde fueron recibidos por todos con gran alegría y cariño (y también con Pinkie insistiendo todo el rato en hacer una fiesta de bienvenida OTRA VEZ).

Esa tarde, sin embargo, Hope no se había movido del lado de la nave porque quería revisar una vez más todos sus aspectos para ver si había algo útil en ella para la colonia. Se ensimismó tanto que sin darse cuenta había llegado la noche y él todavía estaba revisando por undecimoquinta vez consecutiva el funcionamiento de los motores. Y habría llegado hasta la veintena de no ser porque una repentina llegada de Fluttershy le descentró.

- ¿Hope?

- Ah, hola ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

- Estaba preocupada. No has vuelto a Rise en toda la tarde.

- ¿Ya es tan tarde?

- Hope, Luna hace tiempo que despejó el cielo estrellado.

- Oh, no me di cuenta. Diles a los chicos que vuelvo ahora mismo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio previo a la gran pregunta que atemorizaba a Fluttershy.

- ¿Cielo? Tengo una duda

- Dime, cariño.

- ¿Tú y los chicos…? Bueno, ¿todo Rise…? ¿Tenéis pensado volver a la Tierra?

- Otra vez con lo mismo. Todos estáis siempre con lo mismo ¿Por qué íbamos a volver a una gran roca muerta? Es imposible que haya nada en la Tierra más que desolación y muerte y a saber cómo habrá evolucionado la poca vida restante allí o si incluso será todavía habitable o dispuesta para los humanos. Lo más probable es que ahora que no estamos el planeta sea un lugar mucho más saludable, nos lo estábamos cargando incluso antes de empezar.

- ¿Y si los chicos quieren volver?

- Me lo han comentado algunos, pero no cambiaría nada ¿Qué íbamos a hacer en un planeta tan grande y deshabitado nosotros solos? La Tierra tiene 1,08321×1012 km ¿Qué narices íbamos a hacer con todo ese espacio diseñado para abarcar hasta siete mil millones de humanos cuando apenas somos un puñado del total de la población mundial? Sin mencionar que luego vendrían los problemas raciales, las tradiciones, las costumbres ajenas… Pero aquí podemos estar todos juntos sin necesidad de todo eso y por tanto sin guerras ni conflictos de ningún tipo… Salvo pequeños encontronazos, claro. Aquí estamos mejor.

- Entonces ¿no te irás?

- Y dale. Claro que no ¿Me vas a decir ahora que estabas preocupada por eso?

- Bueno, es el hogar donde naciste…

- Pero no es de dónde vengo. De dónde vengo es donde está mi familia y eso es lo que tengo aquí.

- Entonces ¿por qué…?

- Ya veo por dónde van los tiros: ¿por qué tengo tantas dudas sobre lo nuestro? ¿Es eso a lo que querías llegar?

- Entiéndeme: estoy preocupada por lo nuestro.

- Y yo también, cariño. Pero no es por ti o por mi deseo de volver a la Tierra. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

- Entonces dime qué es.

- (suspiro) Vale… Sinceramente, no me parece bien que tu familia viva al margen de lo nuestro. Sé que tienes problemas con ellos y tengo pensado dejar que lo hagas a tu ritmo y no te estoy culpando de nada o señalándote sobre algo, que conste, pero… Simplemente no creo que debamos mantenerles alejados. Quizá algún día tengamos una familia por nuestra cuenta y no me parece bien que ninguno de tus padres lo sepa o viva al margen de esto.

- Ya sabes que mamá está deseando conocerte, pero no quiere dejar solo a papá. Y menos ahora, que está todavía más cabezota que nunca.

- Siento haber sacado, pero…

- No te preocupes, entiendo que quieres decir, pero de verdad no deberías darle tanta importancia.

- ¿Y tú no lo haces?

- Papá dejo claro que no soy su hija, asi que por mí bien.

- Algún día lo harás. Y entonces te preguntarás por qué no insistí más en el tema.

- ¿Tan importante es?

- Lo es para ti. Aun si no quieres reconocerlo.

Sin nada más que decir, ambos se dirigieron a casa. Pero a mitad de camino…

- Hope.

- ¿Si?

- Ven conmigo.

- ¿A tu casa? ¿De verdad? ¿Segura? Es decir… Bueno…

- Sólo ven conmigo.

- Vale, vale… ¿Quieres que me vuelva alicornio?

- No. Así estás bien. Quiero compartir cada momento de mi vida con mi chico. La persona de la que me enamoré sin importar si eres una cosa u otra. Sólo ven conmigo.


End file.
